Double Trouble - Secret Lives
by NightStarRetaliation
Summary: Leading a double life isn't always easy, especially for Dolph Ziggler, who currently leads a double life of his own. A Police officer by day and a WWE Superstar by night. However when a string of murders begin happening more frequently, Dolph not only finds the possibility of his secret double life exposed, but now caught in the middle of a dangerous battle between life and death.


**I do not own WWE the wrestlers or Divas just the storyline plot and any oc character who may show up within the story.**

 **Author's note: This is my first ever story that I'm doing with Dolph Ziggler and Kane, that will feature other WWE Superstars both good and bad as well, for those of you who have read my WWe stories please let me know what you would like to see happen next.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - In The Line of Fire**

It was well past the time that Smackdown Live had gone off the air as Dolph Ziggler was well beyond exausted. He took in several big gulpfuls of air that his sore lungs would allow as he made his way down the hallway toward his dressing room.

Once he was inside, he immedialty made a grab for his duffle bag and took a seat on one of the chairs for a short breather. He hadn't realised just how much his body was hurting and just how much he had over exerted himself from his match against Miz.

Closing his eyes he leaned back in the chair and took a few moments to collect himself. Drawing in soft breaths of air, he then heard a knock on the door and he managed to open one eye wearily as he caught sight of none other then Kane appearing in the doorway.

"You look like you've just been through hell and back kid." The seasoned veteran replied shaking his head as he stared at Dolph who just grinned. "Hey, you gotta do what you gotta do right?" Kane slowly nodded and folded his arms acrosss his chest. A sign that meant it was time to get down to buisness.

"So what do we got now?" Dolph asked as Kane took out his phone from his back pocket and handed it to Dolph. As The Show Off's blue eyes scanned the article that was opened on Kane's phone he couldn't believe what he saw.

It was a news feed report about a local woman about ten miles south from where they currently where. According to the article, she was found by the side of the road face down in a puddle of blood, stiff and cold by a group of teenagers who were heading to the arena to watch Smackdown Live.

"Great." Dolph murmured as he handed Kane's phone back to him and got up from the chair. "So now what?" He asked.

"We go and investigate the murder." Kane replied. "Get your shit together and meet me outside. We'll take my car so it will be easier."

"But What if Shane and Daniel Catch us?" Dolph asked as Kane was about to leave the room. "They won't." The Big Red Machine replied in a firm voice. "Now come on, let's do this already." And with that Dolph watched as his leader left the room quietly shutting the door as he exited.

Dolph shook his head and let out a breath as he went over toward his duffle bag and began rummaging through it for his gun, and badge. Once he found it, he sat own on the chair again and momentarily closed his eyes. He was about to change out of his ring gear into his street clothes, when the familliar vibrations of his cell phone went off.

* * *

Letting out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding, he fished his phone out of his pocket and checked the caller id. It was from a number he didn't reconize and was about to send it to voice mail, but something told him not to, so he answered it instead. "This is Dolph." He greeted.

"Who the hell's Dolph? Funny name Nicky, what is it short for Dolphin?" The voice on the other end sent waves of anger down Dolph's spine as he reconized the voice and replied, "Well, didn't think I'd hear from you again Kenny. What have you and the rest of the gang been up to lately?"

"Why don't you come and meet us and find out Nicky?" Dolph sucked in a hissing breath at the mention of his old nickname and replied, "Don't call me that anymore Ken, my name is Dolph now, not Nicky."

"Very funny Nicky." Kenny's voice replied with sarcastic laugh. "That was so funny, I think I forgot to laugh. By the way, did you hear about that poor woman who was found on the side of the road? I heard she was found about ten miles south from where you guys are."

A shiver of fear suddenly ran down Dolph's spine. "H-how did you hear about that?" He asked trying not to sound freaked out.

A short laugh came from Kenny that sounded somewhat demented almost like a madman who had lost his mind. "Well, you're a cop arent you Nicky?" That sent a major shiver of fear down Dolph's spine as he sucked in a breath. _How the fuck did they know that?_

"Beter hurry up and find the killer Nicky before they get away and someone else ends up dead." Kenny continued, and before Dolph could answer back the reciever clicked and the line went dead.

* * *

With his body shaking, Dolph managed to finish getting ready and headed down the hallway and outside where he met Kane already there waiting beside a black sidan. "About time rookie." He said in a firm voice as a small smile cracked on his face, but Dolph didn't say anything.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked. Dolph looked at Kane for a brief moment and slowly nodded wondering if what he was doing was the right thing by not telling Kane about the Spirit Squad. How was it that they knew he was a cop anyway? He and Kane both made sure to carefully cover their tracks from even those among the WWE, so that not even Daniel or Shane would know.

Could it be possible that Kenny and the others might've had something to do with the murder? Or could it all be some sort of a trap as a way of getting to him? Whatever the case was, Dolph new one thing was for certain, and that was when it came to murder, no one was found to be guilty unless they were proven innocent first. As the drove down the street toward the scene, The only thing that was weighing on Dolph's mind was Kenny's last words he had said to him. _"Beter hurry up and find the killer Nicky before they get away and someone else ends up dead."_

 _What did he mean by that?_ Shaking his head to clear his mind in order to focus on the task at hand, and as the light from the headlights shone brightly along the road, Dolph could immedialty catch a glimpse of a woman lying face down with a sea of dark brown hair in a dark pool of blood underneath her.

"See what you Can find out about the victim." Kane told him as he turned toward him. Dolph nodded and drew in a deep breath as he got out of the car and started approaching the body while Kane parked the car away from the crime scene. Fishing out a mini flashlight from the pocket of his jeans, he kneeled down beside the body and took out a pair of gloves from his pants pocket. After putting the gloves on his hands and making sure they were secure, he then proceeded to slowly turn her over. Immediatly the oh-too familliar smell of death swept over him, and he had to hold his breath to avoid losing what little bite to eat he had had before his match against Miz.

"Find out anything?" Kane asked as he stepped up behind Dolph and kneeled down beside him with a flashlight of his own in his hand.

"Seems like she's been dead for more then at least a few hours." Dolph said softly. "Maybe even more then that. Think that somebody could've possibly killed her somewhere else then dragged her dead body here?"

Kane's eyes scanned the women's corpse for a second before nodding. "It's a possibility," Kane said slowly.

"The only flaw about it, is she doesn't appear to have any kind of indication that she's even been moved. Plus rigor mortis has set in." Kane sighed heavily and shook his head in pity as he took out a pair of gloves from his pants pocket and put them on.

"Poor girl." Dolph murmured softly. "I wonder who could've done this to her."

* * *

"That's what we need to find out." Kane said as he carefully checked the woman's body. "She got a purse on her or anything?" He asked. Dolph slowly shook his head. "No, it looks like maybe robbery might've been the motive, but it's kind of hard to tell exactly."

"How do you figure?" Kane asked.

"There's no sign of an apparent struggle or anything." Dolph replied. "Not to mention, if robbery was a motive why would the killer just leave her like this out in the open?"

Kane nodded slowly. "Got a point there rookie." He muttered to himself as he carefully inspected the young woman's body. "She appears to be at least in her early twenties." He noted. "Based on her appearance, she doesn't seem to be that of a commoner, but not complely wealthy either."

"What do you mean?" Dolph asked, as Kane pointed to the contants of her purse which were scattered on the ground beside her corpse.

"She was only carrying a few ones, looks like there's a fifty and maybe at least two twenty bills." Kane noted wth a frown as he shone his flashlight over the woman's body.

"That's not a whole lot of cash for a girl to be carrying around at this time of night." Dolph reached over and grabbed ahold of the woman's purse and carefully glanced through it.

"Looks like you're right." The Show off Noted. "There's no sign of a visa card, master card or anything. I mean, if robbery was a motive, there sure as hell went for the place that held the big bucks."

Shaking his head in disgust, Kane then stood up and tapped Dolph quickly on the shoulder. "I'm going to call my brother and see what he can do about the body."

Dolph nodded and turned his gaze back to the woman's corpse as the footsteps of his leader faded. With a heavy sigh, The Show off now rose back to his feet and stretched out his legs. Taking a moment to himself, he closed his eyes for a second and opened them back up in alert when a slight rustling sound nearby, nearly made him jump. Turning his attention as well as the light from his flashlight toward the source, he let out a deep sigh of relief when he took notice of a black cat with glowing yellow eyes meowing and running out of a nearby bush.

"Freaking cat." Dolph muttered letting out a soft sigh as he looked back at Kane to see him still talking on his cell phone. "Hope Taker decides whatever the hell he's going to do cause if there's a psycho killer on the loose, this could turn ugly."

Another rustling noise sounded again that made Dolph jump again as this time it sounded much closer toward him. His heart began to pound inside his chest as he reached his free hand for his gun. Keeping his eyes locked on the source of the noise he had heard, he didn't even have enough time to blink as a sudden arm reached out toward his face and an unknown hand wrapped around something Dolph couldn't see, quickly grabbed ahold of his mouth. Almost instantly black spots began to fill the Show off's eyes as a blanket of darkness overwhelmed him and he passed out.

* * *

 **TOO BE CONTINUED...Hope you enjoyed the first part of my new story with Dolph and Kane and are looking forward to what happens next. If you would like to see more chapters, then please let me know by leaving losts of positive reviews and let me know your thoughts. **


End file.
